


Force knows I love you | Obi-Wan X FtM!Reader

by FtDean



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Body Dysphoria, FTM Reader, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Reader-Insert, obi-wan is a sweetheart, short and fluffy, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtDean/pseuds/FtDean
Summary: Just a short thing I did because ~~DYSPHORIA~~ and I needed some Obi love.Short and fluffy. Obi-Wan always makes things better.





	Force knows I love you | Obi-Wan X FtM!Reader

Force knows you love Obi-Wan Kenobi with all of your soul. You two seemed so happy but you couldn’t help the small voice in the back of your head.  
Everyone always thought Obi was straight.He just came off so... Hetero and you had heard so many stories about him flirting with girls. As far as you know, you are the only guy he’s been with. That made the feeling worse.  
You, a trans man, who hasn’t had any surgery because it is so damn expensive (And you refuse to take anyone's money) are dating Obi “irremovable heterosexuality” Wan Kenobi. Dysphoria had been kicking your arse all day but you just had to ignore it and get on with life. When you got home, however, it couldn’t be ignored. 

“He’s just with you because you’re a woman and so desperate.”

You tried to ignore it as you got in the shower.

“Look at yourself! You are clearly a girl. So very feminine”

You avoided looking in the mirrors and didn’t look down as you quickly washed and hurried out of the shower. You dried off, got into some pyjamas and hid your body under the covers. Obi was out and you hadn’t the faintest idea about how long he’d be so you just decided to sleep.  
You close your eyes but can’t sleep so you take some deep breaths to calm yourself. You just lay there, eyes shut. Your eyelids aren’t so heavy you can't open them, but you didn’t have the will do so.

You just lay there for god knows how long and loose track of time.  
Suddenly the light turns on and you hear footsteps.You quickly open your eyes and see Obi-Wan walking towards you.

“Hello there darling, what are you doing in bed so early?”

The question confuses you and you sit up slowly. “What time is it?”

“Only just nine PM.” He responds quirking an eyebrow as he shrugged off his cloak.  
“I’m just really tired I guess.” You laugh weakly. It feels like it should be much later.

Obi sits on the bed next to you, now he was really concerned. “What’s troubling you (Y/N)?”

“Nothing.”

Although you weren’t looking at him, you just knew that he was frowning. “I can sense something is wrong.” His tone is a little stern but still so soft.

You groan, knowing he wouldn’t give up. You took a deep breath before answering. “Are you only with me because I look like a woman?” you asked, finally looking up at him.

Obi-Wan looked like the question completely threw him off, like he could never have anticipated it. “Of course not, (Y/N).” He smiled softly, “I am with you because you are a beautiful man with whom I fell in love. Why would you ever believe I think of you as anything less than my handsome man?” He gently lifts your chin, smoothing his thumb over your skin and uses the other hand to wipe away a few tears.

“I…” You pause and move away from him slightly, “This is stupid.”

“It most certainly is not.” He shuffles closer to you and rests his hand over yours. “I love you. A man, my man.” He gives your hand a soft squeeze before guiding you back to lie down with him. “Force knows I love you with everything I have. And that I love you for the man you are.” He plays idly with your hair as he looks up to the ceiling. “I know you’re mind isn’t always sure of that so… I’ll remind you each day that you are a man… a man who I'm head over heels for.” He gave a beautifully soft chuckle and placed a light kiss on your head as he held you close.

Force knows you have bad days but… Obi-wan will always be there to make things better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! A bit of Obi-wan always cheers me up and if you even somewhat didn't hate this fic, I consider it a win haha. See ya at the next fic! (Which will either be super soon or not for AGES because I'm going back to work soooooon)


End file.
